Love Story: Traven and Blaude
by aholebullsheet
Summary: Raven broke up with Alexander and, Becky broke up with Matt. Will there be another chance for them to love someone? I know this summary sucks but, I put my best in it! TRAVEN & BLAUDE! And, people don't forget to read & review!
1. Break-Ups

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm sure some of you haven't heard of Vampire Kisses but, I love this book and well, I just didn't put on my favorite books list on my profile! Well, hope you enjoy! Especially, you ****RomanianBookwarm!**

**Couples: **

**Trevor/Raven = Traven**

**Claude/Becky = Blaude**

**Chapter 1: Break-ups**

_Raven's POV_

I was crying in my bed cause, my gothic prince, handsome, and vampire boyfriend just broke up with me.

_( FlashBack)_

_I was on my way to the Sterling's mansion when I saw some paper on the steps._

_It said:_

_Dear Raven, _

_Meet me at the cemetery I have to tell you something._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander._

_I wonder what's happening. Why did he say Sincerely, Alexander instead, of Love, Alexander . Well, anyways I went to the cemetery and when I got there I saw a familiar face. OMG! There was Jennifer Warren making out with my lover. And, now she dresses like ME!_

_I ran toward them. I pulled Jennifer out of Alexander's body._

" _What do you think your doing?" I half yelled and half asked._

_Tears are nearly in my eyes._

" _Raven, it's not what you think it is." Alexander said, he tried touching me but I won't let him again EVER._

" _Don't dare ever touch me again, Alexander, I hate you!" _

" _And, Jennifer you're an $$hole and a BITCH!"_

_She gasped and, she just took my hair and she pulled. I yelled for help. And, I felt someone coming nearby. Then, popped out TREVOR from the bushes._

_Alexander flashed his fangs at Trevor but, before he can do anything Trevor punched him in his torso and blood dripped out of Alexander's mouth. And, I got hold of Jennifer and kicked her in her private part. She hold it and cried out in pain._

_Trevor ran up to me and said, " You okay, Rave?" did my nemeses since, kindergarten just asked me if I was okay? And did he just called me by my real name and not " monster girl"._

" _Yeah, I'm fine you?"_

" _Great, as everyday!" he exclaimed with a huge grin in his face._

_I didn't expect this to happen but, I just hugged Trevor Mitchell with all my might._

_Especially, he hugged me back._

_He drove me home on his fancy red camaro._

_( End of flashBack )_

**So, did you guys like it. I hope you guys like it.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Victoria P.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot the next chapter will be about Becky/Claude = blaude!**

**Bye, now you guys!**

**J**


	2. Break-Ups Part II

**Hello, guys! So, this is chapter 2 of Love Story: Traven and Blaude!**

**And, I almost forgot thanks to yuriAMANDAyaoi for the very 1****st**** one to review in this story!**

_Disclamer: I don't own Vampire Kisses!_

_Our stupendous Ellen Schreiber does owns it!_

**Also, in this story it will only have Raven and Becky's POV. Or, I could suggest Trevor, Claude, Jagger, Luna, Valentine, even Billy Boy/Nerd Boy!**

**BUT I'M WARNING YOU NOW NO ALEXANDER!**

**Chapter 2: Break-Ups Part II**

_Becky's POV_

I just picked up Raven from and she looks really happy when she got out of her house for the very 1st time.

" Hey, Rave why do you look so happy today?" I asked her confusedly.

" Well, yesterday I caught Jennifer Warren and Alexander making out-" she started.

" Wait, What! Your happy that your boyfriend cheated on you with the biggest slut from our school." I pointed out.

" Hey, you didn't let me finish!" she argued back.

" Okay just hurry up Matt told me he has something he has to tell me." I said excitedly.

" Alright, it was totally romantic Becky like really romantic. I didn't know Trevor was behind a bush until, he popped out at one of the bushes and he just punched Alexander at his torso and I swear there was blood coming out of Alexander's mouth. And, I got hold of Jennifer and kicked her a$$ for the very 1st time!" she said, with a huge grin on her face.

" WOW! That's really great!" I exclaimed.

When we got at the school Raven immediately got out of the pick-up truck and ran to the bathroom as fast as she can.

I'm not trying to be mean or anything but what the hell's wrong with her.

I met with Matt at the bleachers bench.

" Hey, sweetie is something' new today." I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

" Oh, nothing." He said back nervously, showing a nervous smile.

" Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

" Yeah." He replied.

When we got there jocks and cheerleaders surround Trevor and beside him was…Raven?

OMG! It's really Raven!

Is she wearing a pink mini-strapless dress, and pink 4-inch high heels?

And, her hair was absolutely straight, a hot pink little bow beside her hair.

Raven ran up to me and hugged me really tight that I have to pull her out of me.

" Raven what happened to you?"

" Do you like my new look?" she asked me twirling around so I can see if I like it or not.

" You are so pretty, I wish I can look just like you now." I said sadly.

" Don't worry, Becks I can help you look very sexy." she said proudly.

" Thank you Raven you're the bestest friend I've ever had at least you're my only best friend besides Matt." I replied, with a huge grin on my face.

" Meet me at my house okay and after-school we can go shopping for hot dresses." she exclaimed.

" Sure, I call Pink Cutzie **( A/N: I made this up my own!)**" I said with a smile.

" That would be perfect!" she exclaimed.

**At Pink Cutzie!**

Raven and I were digging through the racks but, we can't find the right dress for me.

" Raven, can we please go home now. We can't even find the right dress for me." I whined and said exhausted.

Raven's eyes widened.

" Becky, look at that dress it's really perfect for you!" she shrieked.

When I look at my right side. My got wide too. Right beside was the perfect dress for me.

It was a blue sparkly dress with ruffles it the bottom of the dress, also it has glitters everywhere.

I screamed and so did Raven. We ran up to the dress and I held the dress so close to me.

We went to the cash register and we paid it. Damn, I didn't know this dress cost like a fortune.

When I looked at the price tag it said:

**$139.00!**

Can you people believe it!

We went out of the store when something caught my eyes.

My eyes got really big I thought they would fall off!

**Author;s Note:**

**So, did you guys like this chapter**

**You don't believe this but, I made 4 pages at**

**Microsoft Works word processor!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


End file.
